Subplot
by Amiphobic
Summary: You're sure she'll run back to you one day. But then she kisses Chloe, and you're not so sure anymore. You thought you were the lead role, but it ends up, maybe you're just a subplot in her life. Two-shot.
1. Part 1

**Quick A/N: Prompted by saving-from-falling - Beca tries to keep herself from falling for Chloe, struggling with her internal trust issues along the way. I decided to make it a bit more challenging for myself and chose Jesse/Chloe's POVs.  
**

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

It's an amicable split.

"I liked us better as friends."

"Me too," you lie, because well, what choice do you have? You can go out guns blazing and be forever memorialized as a grade-A asshole, but you know you'd never be able to face yourself again.

"I hope there are, like, no hard feelings," she says, her mouth set into a grimace, and you allow yourself to think that maybe she's genuinely interested in protecting your feelings. "I mean, you're sweet and I want to be your friend still. I like hanging out with you."

"Yeah, we'll definitely hang."

Audiences like a little tension in the relationship. There's always an obstacle to overcome before the sweet ending.

* * *

Surprisingly, Beca holds you to your promise, and you kind of think she's just trying to make it up to you when she asks to watch the Godfather with you. But when she genuinely gets into the movie, even arguing with you about the outcome, you find yourself joking and smiling with her without effort. You try not to, because you can still feel the cracks of your heart trying to mend, but she's beautiful, and you fall all over again. Well, you kind of trip head first, but minor details.

So when you see her making out with someone else at a party the week after, there's this burn in your chest that weighs heavily on you, making it difficult to breathe. You're equal parts jealous and hurt. There's so much rushing in your head that you almost walk over to clock the dude in the head, but you're not that kind of guy. It takes a lot for you not to say anything to her the next day.

It feels like nowadays Benji is the only one who gets you. You find yourself telling him everything, even things you wanted to keep secret. He's sympathetic for the most part, but you can tell that you're quickly moving out of the "heartbroken" category and edging into the "complaining" one.

"Jesse, I think you're thinking about it too much."

"Yeah," you agree, "I am."

* * *

You stumble. It's actually not because you're drunk this time, it's because you see Beca at another party making out with a different person from last time.

_Chloe?_

It's worse, almost, because you know who it is. And it's a girl. You wonder if that's why Beca's broken up with you, because she's struggling with her sexuality or something. But that can't be it, because she was making out with a _guy_ just last week.

You're angry, watching from afar, and you know it's time to head back, but you can't help but to continue watching. Beca's hands are trailing down the other girl's shoulders to grip her waist. It's confusing, because Beca isn't an affectionate person, even when drunk, but you're watching her as her hands disappear to grab at Chloe's ass.

_Okay._

You tear yourself away because your eyes are literally stinging with tears. It's time to move on then, right? Or maybe, this is just the plot twist in your story. The girl turns out to be bisexual or bi-curious, but in the end realizes after exploring with all kinds of people that the one she's loved all along has been right there waiting for her. Right?

* * *

Beca shows up the next day at your door, and you're ready to turn her away, but she has the Godfather 2 in hand and you can't say no to that. Sure, you're just making excuses for your own behavior now. You can feel Benji's disapproval from across the room, but Beca's already settling into your bed waiting to watch the movie.

There's less joking this time, and the banter is tense instead of playful. By the end, she looks like she regrets coming over, and you're almost sorry for that. When her scarf loosens at the end, you find yourself pointing to her neck.

"Did something attack you?"

Surprisingly, her face flushes a light pink, and, "Oh," you say in realization. "Oh, I see."

"Uhm, I better head back," she says as she gathers her belongings.

You should let her go, but you want to hear her explanation, "Are you and Chloe a thing now?"

"No," she says nonchalantly, and you think she's lying, but she continues, "It was just a one-time thing. We were drunk, and you know how Chloe is when she's drunk." She must see your pained expression, because she rushes to add, "God, I'm such an asshole, I'm sorry, Jesse."

"You shouldn't be," you say, because you're a nice guy and that's what nice guys say. "I just didn't expect you to move on so fast, I guess."

"I didn't break up with you because I wanted to be with someone else," Beca says, and you're believing her, because you need to. "I just can't do a relationship."

"So you're just making out with a bunch of random people?" Your face contorts as you ask her this.

"It's easy," she whispers, her eyes downcast. "It's fun."

So, you're surging forward without thought and you've gripped the back of her neck gently and your lips are on hers. You feel like your chest is on fire again, and her fingers reach up to your neck, leaving behind a trail of ice. But she pushes against you, and you won't force it.

"Why not with me?"

"Because you're in it for the feelings, Jesse," she's backing away. "I'll just hurt you, and it won't be fun for either of us in the end."

"You're already hurting me."

"What do you want me to do, then? We can stop hanging out if you want. I just really wanted to stay friends with you. You're a decent guy, you know?"

It's not fair of you to ask for her to wait until your heart is mended. What is the protagonist supposed to do in this situation? "No, you're right. I like being friends with you, Beca."

"Okay, well I do have to go, actually." You mumble a goodbye. Benji looks at you with something akin to disappointment.

After she leaves, it starts to make sense though. She can't commit as a result of her experience with her parent's divorce, right? It's because she knows what relationships can get like when they're falling apart, so she doesn't want that for herself. This is the part where Beca will find that love isn't so hopeless. Maybe she'll also realize some relationships just aren't meant to last, but they're still worth the experience.

* * *

Auditions for the acapella groups keep you distracted as you and the other Treblemakers scout for talent. Luckily Bumper isn't here, or that geeky looking kid with an amazing voice would never be allowed on the Treblemakers. You try to ignore the way your heart pounds when Chloe, apparently the Barden Bella's new "vocal advisor", leaps into Beca's arms. You leave the room as the redhead is swinging the other girl around with much protest from the brunette.

"She's not worth it," Benji's followed you out of the auditorium.

"I feel like we're right for each other though," you try to explain your mindset. "Like my positivity to her negativity. My bright smile to her dark glare. We're like Dharma and Greg."

"Some girls, in college, they just want to have fun," he replies, putting a comforting hand on your shoulder. "That's all they really want."

"You think Beca's like that?"

"I think she wants a chance to be free," he answers, and you think, maybe. Maybe.

* * *

It's initiation night and you plan on spending it much like last year; drunk and head over heels for a girl who has no interest in you. It's even the same girl. Hey, you're nothing if not predictable. When the Barden Bellas arrive, you go over and make nice with some of them.

"Hey, Beca," you drunkenly wave at her, nearly tipping over.

"Wow, even you can't deny that you're drunk this time."

"Want me to get you a drink?" You ask, because you're still a gentleman even with the world spinning. "You need to get on this level." It's just like last year, but you were naïve, you thought you'd gotten the girl then.

"Someone's already getting me one," she replies with what looks like a guilty quirk of her mouth.

"Oh, uhm," you try to figure out what the appropriate response to that is.

You're not given a chance, however, when Chloe appears in a blur of red and blue next to Beca's side with two cups. "Hey Jesse," she grins, and you want to hate her, you want to resent everything she represents. But it's Chloe, and she's a lovely person.

"Hey, Chloeeee," you pull her name long with a sloppy smile, "You staying for graduate school?"

"Pretty much," she matches your smile and goes in for a hug. You nearly do fall over backwards with surprise, "Whoa, how much have you had, buddy?"

"I don't think I can count that high."

"He's super drunk," Beca laughs.

"Well," Chloe hands the brunette one of the cups and toasts you, "Bottoms up, then!"

One of the new Treblemakers has passed out on the bleachers, so you make your way over to him as people are doodling things on his face. After he's up and on his way home, you look around for Beca, and see her not too far from you, with her arm around Chloe's waist. It looks like they're struggling to stay upright as Chloe drunkenly giggles into her ear. You make your way over to them, but on your way you overhear Chloe loud-whispering, "Your ass looks amazing in these jeans, I want to rip them off you."

That stops you in your tracks. Beca's face is flushed, but it surprises you when she doesn't shrug Chloe off. Instead, she whispers something back into the ginger's ear and they're leaving the party as inconspicuously as they can.

You promised yourself that you wouldn't get jealous anymore. However, the look in Chloe's eyes when she looks at Beca is the same look you give her. It's inevitable, isn't it? That Beca will realize it, or Chloe will say something, and then the brunette will understand that trying to keep feelings out of things is messier than having the feelings.

* * *

The inevitable fallout between Beca and Chloe never comes. Are they just both oblivious to it? You're more confused than vindictive, because it's not that you want them to fight, it's just that you expected it. All the signs had pointed towards it. In the movies this should be around the climax, where the girl's just gone after red herring #1 (or sometimes #2, or 3) and things blow up in her face. But for a climax, it's awfully…eventless.

Actually, the next week when Beca shows up to watch Godfather 3 with you, she's dragged Chloe along too. In her defense, Chloe flashes you an apologetic smile, which you return with a shrug and a good natured laugh.

"Are you two ganging up on me?" Beca's eyes dance with amusement. "Doing that weird telepathic communication and stuff." Chloe gives you a mischievous smile, and you pick up the hint, circling so you're behind the brunette. "Oh no…that's not funny, you guys."

You two pounce on her, tickling her sides as she giggles wildly begging for the two of you to stop.

"Say uncle!" The redhead is surprisingly aggressive, her fingers digging under Beca's rib as the other girl screams. The flailing girl's foot catches you in the stomach and it's enough to send you backwards onto your bed. You're laughing so hard, because the whole situation is just ridiculous, but when Chloe wrestles Beca to the floor and straddles her, the laughter suddenly dies in your throat. Detachedly, you note that the two of them would look good on screen together, the red hair cascading down over Chloe's shoulders are in sharp contrast with the mess of dark brown curls. In fact, you even know what kind of music you would pen for a scene like this, a score with a heavy drum, underlined with a sexy bass line. Chloe's hands pin Beca's to ground as she leans forward, hoarsely whispering, "Say it."

There's a lusty look in Beca's eyes that you've never seen from her before as she whispers back, a bit overwhelmed, "Uncle."

This is a potentially awkward situation, but as always, Chloe smooths it over effortlessly, "And Chloe is the Queen of the Hill!" She flexes her arms jokingly and pulls Beca to her feet. "So are we watching Godfather 3 or what?"

Surprisingly, you enjoy it more than you ever expected to. The three of you fight over the middle seat, and of course Chloe wins with a killer pout and puppy dog expression. Then Beca and Chloe bicker over who gets to hold the popcorn (which Chloe wins again) as you watch on with an amused smile. Usually it's annoying when people talk during movies you enjoy so much, but as Chloe acts out Al Pacino's part with a deep voice and fake cigar in mouth, you find you don't mind.

As they leave, you see their hands joined together and Chloe not so subtly leans over to peck Beca's cheek. You swear you hear her whisper, "I love you," but you can't be sure. Beca's shoulders tense, but her back is to you, and you can't tell what her reaction is. You're shocked when she whispers back, "You're not so bad yourself, Beale."

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe's never considered that she might ever be more than a minor character in Beca Mitchell's story. She's that cheery best friend type of girl who is the foil to Beca's dark and angry look. If she's particularly lucky (or unlucky) she might even be involved in a subplot.

However, she never figured she'd be part of a romantic side story with the other girl. Barely two weeks after Beca's broken up with Jesse, the two girls are pressed together at a party, dancing and being way too handsy, but it's okay, because there's enough alcohol in their systems. It doesn't take much effort to pull the brunette away from the middle of the crowd to a more secluded area. Chloe's not even sure what she's doing as she firmly kisses up Beca's neck.

"Are you sure about this?" The last thing she wants is to ruin their friendship.

A whine escapes Beca's lips and damn, Chloe's never been so turned on. "Goddamnit, yes."

"No, I mean, seriously. Hormones aside, are you sure?"

"This is just something fun," her breath is fanning against Chloe's lips breezily. "It doesn't have to mean anything."

"Okay," Chloe gasps in return and returns her attention to Beca's mouth and then plants open mouth kisses down her neck, pausing to suck on her collarbone. "Okay," she repeats, and tugs Beca down the street and into her car. But Beca can't wait and she pushes the redhead into the backseat.

Chloe switches their positions as best she can so she's on top. Her hands trail down Beca's smaller frame and her fingers fumble with the button of the other girl's jeans. Beca's more dexterous hands have managed to slide Chloe's top off and unsnap her bra. The jeans are quickly pulled off and tossed to the front of the car followed by a pair of underwear, and Chloe's mouth begins its descent. As she flicks her tongue out, Beca's lower half raises off the seat with an exasperated moan. "Don't tease," the brunette's voice is filled with need and Chloe can do nothing but obey as Beca's fingers tangle in her hair. Even though the other girl pulls a bit too hard at some points, it's still the hottest and dirtiest thing Chloe's ever done with anyone (including that shower stint).

It doesn't mean anything in the car. Or against the door of her apartment. Or on the couch. Chloe starts wanting it to mean something when they make it to the shower. So she bites softly along Beca's neck long enough to leave a mark, just so there's proof at least that she can't erase what's happening. By the time they're on the bed, it's back to not meaning anything.

When the morning rays of sunshine splay along the covers, a naked Chloe wakes up next to a still very much asleep and equally naked Beca. It didn't mean anything, but she kind of wished it did.

* * *

Fortunately, Beca doesn't freak like Chloe expects, in fact, everything's normal. It's the same, just sometimes they end up screwing each others brains out. And Chloe can deal with that. She reminds herself that she's not the romantic protagonist, written opposite the dark mysterious girl with such serious trust issues that she makes Katniss Everdeen seem trusting. Chloe is the afterthought, a plot device and no more for Beca.

They have fun. Lots of fun. Sometimes they'll just watch TV all night snuggled against one another, or they'll share a tub of dark chocolate mint ice cream, or they'll try to watch a porno, but end up laughing too hard to get into the mood, or they'll try to study and end up studying each others anatomy instead. There's really no best part, it's all in good fun. For now, Chloe's content with it.

It might be her imagination, but she thinks maybe Beca doesn't want it to be this way. Really, Chloe's not being arrogant or assuming, but the small things convince her that maybe there's feelings involved somewhere in the mix. Like when they sing whatever song happens to be on the radio and Beca points at her during the extremely sappy lines ("My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came."). Or when Chloe cooks something delicious for them, like lasagna, or mac n' cheese (Beca's secret favorite food), and the brunette moans after the first bite, "I should marry you." Usually Chloe can tell the difference between genuine and sarcastic Beca, and after the first few times, it's almost like the other girl means it.

So it's a surprise when the usually closed off girl opens up bit by bit. It starts after Parent Trap, the old version with Hayley Mills.

"Divorces never end like that," Beca murmurs into Chloe's neck after the movie. "They get divorced and they stay divorced for a reason." There's really nothing she can say to that, so she doesn't, she just buries her nose into the girl's hair.

It's brought up again a week or so later. This time it's seemingly out of nowhere, in fact, it's as they're studying for their respective exams.

"God, I will never marry."

"I thought you were marrying me for my cooking skills," Chloe replies back as cutely as she can manage.

"Only your cooking is worth the pain," Beca offers back jokingly, but it's still in a serious line of thought.

"Usually people don't get married to be in pain."

"Yeah, I know." There's a short silence. "It just ends up that way."

"Not always."

"A lot of the time," Beca's face gets dark, and she knows the discussion is over.

Honestly, Chloe doesn't expect to breach the subject any further, and she's alright with that. But apparently she's the plot device to open up the main character, get her to realize that sharing pain is better than shouldering the burden alone.

"Chloe?" Beca says her name one night when they're snuggled against each other in bed, trying to fall asleep. "Are you awake?" For some reason, she decides not to answer, to pretend that she's asleep. "I broke up with Jesse because I was afraid, and I couldn't do it." Chloe thinks maybe this is the part where Beca confesses that she's still in love with the guy. "I can't be in a relationship and run the risk of what happened with my parents. Like, it always starts out great, but the end is so shitty, that I never want to put anyone else or myself through that." Okay, Chloe thinks, she can understand that.

It sounds suspiciously like the brunette is crying, but Chloe doesn't want to ruin the moment. She's just spilled her heart out, her most private thoughts are out in the open, and the redhead doesn't want to clue her in that they're not private anymore. "You're so beautiful, Chloe." And idiot that her heart is, it jumps. "I don't want to hurt you, but I can't be without you."

Soft lips press to her forehead, and Chloe wistfully dreams about a story where she's not a secondary character.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! If you're in the mood to leave a review, that'd be great too ;) Part 2 will be up in a couple of days.**


	2. Part 2

**Jesse's POV**

It never occurred to you that you might not be the protagonist, the one that everyone cheers for. You try your best to be a good man, someone nice, caring, friendly, funny, charming, and cute. Certainly you think you're not a bad catch, but if a girl didn't want you, you would never force her to do anything that she didn't want to. It's a bitter feeling then, when you seriously begin to doubt and consider that maybe you're not the romantic lead for Beca. Maybe she really doesn't want you at all in the end.

Benji's voice breaks you out of your reverie, his clear and bright tones striking against the darkness you feel within. You smile for the first time today, because once again Benji's managed to unintentionally get on the same wavelength as you.

* * *

It's Regionals and your palms are sweaty, but knowing that you have the Treblemakers' full support helps a bit. The Barden Bellas have gone first with an excellent mash-up, as expected, in fact, you've been betting on it. It's not that you want to beat the Bellas (well yes, that too), it's more that you want a chance to let Beca know how you feel. Music can get to her in a way that your words can't.

A thunderous applause follows the Bellas' performance, and you hear the announcers talking, "John, those girls were smoking tonight!"

"Well, Gail, it must be those skirts."

Beca passes you, sweaty and exhilarated, and offers a smile with a quick, "Good luck!"

"Thanks," your voice is small and quiet. The Treblemakers take their places on stage, and you focus your energy on concentrating on the song as you try to stop yourself from searching the audience for Beca.

The beat and bass starts, Benji's humming high above the rest of the voices. Then you grip the microphone tightly as your voice comes out a whisper, "I come home in the morning light."

Benji is by your side in an instant, his hand comforting against your shoulder, joining in to help build your confidence up, "My mother says when you gonna live your life right? Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones. No mother dear we're not the fortunate ones." Your voices mix together and harmonize perfectly.

Now, your eyes now search out Beca's eyes in the crowd. "And girls just wanna have fun. Oh, girls just wanna have fun." She notices, of course, that you're staring right at her. "Oh girls just wanna have fun. Yeah girls just wanna have-"

"That's all they really want!" The rest of the Treblemakers have joined in with you now, their voices blending softly and simply. "That's all they really want! That's all they really want!"

As you fade to background and let Benji to take the lead, you notice Beca has torn her eyes away from the stage, and she's looking at the girl next to her. Her eyes trail up to Chloe's easy smile and bright eyes that are shining so blue that you can see it from the stage. Then as Beca's hand settles on Chloe's wrist, you think maybe it's not fun that Beca's been searching for all this time. Girls don't just wanna have fun. Maybe, they just want to get by with as little heartbreak as possible.

Your next lines come out a little too easy, "Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world." You never wanted to be the antagonist, though. "I want to be the one to walk in the sun." And you know what you're meant to do.

"Oh girls just wanna have fun." When the lights cut off and the stage goes black, you feel very alone for the first time ever. The rushing of your fellow Treblemakers congratulating each other, the deafening approval from the audience, the exclamations of excitement from the announcers, all blur around you. This is what it feels to lose. To really lose.

And yet, the Treblemakers beat the Bellas out for first place at Regionals.

"The intricate mash-up the Bellas performed was wonderfully sophisticated and exciting, but the Treblemakers, oh the Treblemakers! Their version of Cyndi Lauper's upbeat song was completely transformed into something so emotional and simple. They've turned a song about free spirited girls into a sad ballad about girls with commitment issues without changing the lyrics. You can really feel the heartbreak and longing."

"Yes indeed, Gail. Girls just can't quite capture deep emotions that well!"

* * *

You're walking Beca back to her dorm in an uneasy silence.

"Great job, you guys were amazing."

You laugh and mumble, "Thanks."

"No matter what I do, I seem to hurt you, Jesse," she's saying, her hair tossing and flying in the wind.

"I've been selfish this whole time. If you want to have fun, then you should. College should be enjoyable."

Beca's hand flies up to her face to massage her jaw, "Not if it hurts you. I couldn't do that to a friend."

The word friend burns itself into you, "I just wanna know, why Chloe?"

"What do you mean?"

It's difficult to discern what she's thinking with her emotionless mask pulled so tightly against her face. "You said you didn't want a relationship, but you do with her. You just don't want it with me."

"Jesse," her face breaks into an open amusement that you can't wrap your head around. "Chloe and I aren't, like, we aren't a thing, you know?"

"She likes you a lot, and you haven't dumped her aside yet," you speak slowly as if you were talking to a toddler. "Don't you know what that means?"

"It doesn't mean anything," she's saying, and it's more to herself really. "We have a good time. That's it."

You're laughing now, but it's not genuine, it's more out of disbelief, "You can't even see it, Beca. Her eyes when they look at you, your expression when she says something funny. I've been so blind all this time, but you're worse off than me."

"Jesse, you're just trying to convince yourself that I'm in love with her so that you can feel like you're justified in getting over me," Beca says and she's pegged you down quite well. If she's perceptive enough to figure that out about you, why can't she see what's right in front of her?

"I never said you were in love with her," you point out, "I didn't mention love at all."

Her expression goes dark and closes off, clearly unwillingly to talk about this further. She stops in her tracks, crossing her arms defensively, "Yeah, you did." Then those hazel eyes soften and she shakes her head.

"How much longer are you going to lie to yourself?"

"It doesn't change anything, Jesse. I care about her too much to fuck this up," she's looking at the ground. It should hurt that she likes someone else, but you're just so glad she's finally being honest with you.

"So why not me?" You just need to know what you've done wrong.

Beca looks up at you, stormy expression and a quirked mouth, "You both make me happy." She struggles to say the next bit, as if testing the words on her tongue, "But she makes me feel alive."

"Okay, I think I get it now," you say, and it's true, you do. "In my head, I was the male lead, the one who gets the female lead, you. But it's unfair to expect that from anyone. What I really want is for you to be happy." It's difficult for you to say it all, but in the end, you're sure you mean it. "Chloe is right for you. She's the kind of person who will try her best to never hurt you."

"No, Jesse," she shakes her head adamantly. "No one is right for me, because I can't," she waves her hands in the air, at a loss for words to explain. "I just can't even imagine it. What it means, what it requires, all that. I just can't."

"Whatever floats your boat, then," you offer her your hand, and the two of you walk the rest of the way in relative silence.

* * *

It never fully leaves your mind though. You're a sucker for happy endings, what can you say? Somewhere deep inside, you know it's because you're still in love with Beca, and that's why you want her happiness so much. Well, you get your chance at the Semifinals.

The Bellas snatch up first this time, but both groups still advance. Just as the Treblemakers are pulling out of the parking lot you spot a mass of red hair leaning down to check an obviously flat tire. So you roll down your window and call out, "Need a ride, Chloe?"

"That would be amazing," her face breaks into a weary smile.

It should be awkward, right? But Chloe's just an amazing person, and she makes your doubt fade away so easily, you don't even notice it. You can understand why Beca's in love with her, really. She even manages to invite Benji into the conversation effortlessly, which is, from personal experience, not a simple task. The other Treblemakers don't really know what to make of her, beautiful and the supposed "enemy", and not too long ago you would've felt like that as well.

Maybe you feel sorry for her, or maybe you feel a connection to her; you've both fallen for this sophisticated, emotionally-stunted girl that runs away from relationships and feelings. That's probably what causes you to invite her for a drink at the local Starbucks.

"So how does it feel to lose to the Bellas again?" Her tone is teasing as she sips her hot chocolate, a fitting drink for her, sweet and warm.

"Not so bad, 'cause I know we'll crush you guys at the Finals," you reply with fake arrogance and the two of you chuckle. Everything just flows naturally with her, like she is the conductor and the rest of you are the symphony, following her every direction and movement.

"I never apologized to you," Chloe's voice takes on an odd quality, something like regret.

"Whatever for?"

"I've been flaunting around whatever it is I have with Beca," her light eyes are downcast, unable to meet yours. "There's probably nothing that hurts more than that for you."

It's odd to hear her apologize. At one point you would've taken it, cherished it even, and taken it as a sign that you were doing the right thing waiting for Beca. "No, you've helped me really."

"I have?"

"Let's take a walk," you gesture towards the door. "My legs are falling asleep." After the two of you scramble out, running out into the chilly night air, you continue, "She likes you a lot, you know?"

"Yeah, I mean we're best friends."

"No, I mean, she really likes you," your tongue trips up and you stumble for your words. "Like she loves you."

"It doesn't matter," Chloe's eyes dull a moment, the blue glossing over like ice, and it's sad to see eyes that usually shine so bright have the light snuffed out of them. "We're fine how we are. I'm not…I'm not going to ever be more than the over-friendly bestie."

_And why the hell not?_

You don't get a chance to ask her though, because at that moment, as you two cross the street, a car rams into her side, causing her to fall heavily against you and then to the ground with a crack. While the man driving the car climbs out in a panic, calling for an ambulance, you're surprising calm and collected. You carry Chloe to the side as she bites her lip hard, to keep from yelling out. The ambulance finally arrives and takes the girl away, as you wander around aimlessly.

As the man who hit her insists you hitch a ride with him to this hospital you take a detached look at your own phone, and you know this is it. This is your chance to make things right.

And so you call Beca.

* * *

After the pandemonium's died down, and you've left Chloe at the hospital with Beca, you head back to your dorm. And the only constant in your life is there, Benji, with warm and comforting arms, and a crooked smile.

"Thanks, man," you say.

"Why'd you do it?"

You look at him with a forlorn expression, "Because I'm just a subplot in her story."

Benji looks at you unflinchingly, "I think you're looking at it wrong. Maybe it's not that you're not a main character in Beca's story, maybe it's that she isn't a main character in yours."

His words make it all click in your brain. You finally understand it now.

"You're right, Benji."

He just smiles.

It doesn't matter what the audience likes, or wants. Because you have your own story and it's just about you. And you? You can live with that.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

As Chloe and Beca work on the choreography and the details of the mash-ups for the Bellas, they grow close in a way neither of them expected. Like Aubrey, the brunette gets stressed under the pressure of leading the Bellas, except it's not a redemption she seeks, but rather a way to prove that they're not a fluke. That they can win the championships twice in a row because they are good. Beca frays by the edges, her hair untamed and greasy, her eyes wild and dark bags lay underneath. There are even a few times she wears the same T-shirt two days in a row. In these panicked instances, Chloe rushes to her side, a gentle touch to the back and a whispered insurance in her ear. The returning smile brings a matching one to her face. It's a comfortable give and take routine for them.

Then some nights the two of them will lay curled in bed, too tired to do anything else but splay their limbs across each other. Those are the moments that Chloe cherishes the most, the ones where Beca unwittingly lets down her guard and a different side is shown. Surprisingly, she is tough and soft, unforgiving yet yielding, bitter but also loving. The contradictions make for a blurry outline, but Chloe thinks that her understanding of the other girl is beginning to gain detail and substance.

On one such night, they lie in bed whispering about the upcoming Semifinals, and the conversation takes a turn that is unexpected, but not unwelcome.

Beca's fingers cold and delicate trace her forehead, sweeping unruly strands of her hair out of the way, "Where'd you get this scar from?" Her thumb swipes reassuringly over the line, which sends a jolt to Chloe's heart.

"Snowboarding," the reply is automatic, something she's always answered.

"You fell?"

Chloe chuckles, her hand coming up to fist tightly in the brunette's loose shirt, "That makes me sound clumsy."

"Well how'd it happen?" The inquisitive look from the older girl prompts Beca to elaborate, "I like knowing these things about you." The _why_ behind that is too scary to consider.

"I was afraid to go down the hill," Chloe buries her nose into Beca's neck, her words becoming muffled. "It was high up and I'd never been snowboarding before."

"I can't imagine you scared of anything," the brunette tightens her embrace around the other girl. "You're the most fearless person I've ever met."

"I was little," she defends teasingly. "But my older brother thought I just needed some encouragement. It wasn't out of malice, he just gave me a little push and I slipped sideways and hit my head on the board."

"That's awful."

"Oh, he definitely felt terrible about it. He was bawling the whole time I was getting stitches." The two girls share a laugh. "But I guess I realized maybe I wouldn't have gotten the scar if I had been brave enough to give myself the push."

"Or maybe you'd have hurt yourself more," Beca's voice is light and joking, but Chloe thinks it perfectly describes their two contrasting mindsets.

"We went snowboarding again the next year and I went down the hill by myself," Chloe whispers, trailing kisses under Beca's jaw. "It was worth the risk."

Neither of them says anything for a long time, they just lay there as sleepiness takes a hold of them. As Chloe's eyes flutter shut she swears she hears Beca whisper under her breath, "I just never want to give you any scars."

It's in this moment that Chloe realizes she can't trick herself anymore into believing that this is nothing. This is _something,_ she's not sure what, but it's something because she's fallen for Beca. Fallen in a way that is scarier than that first time at the top of that hill.

* * *

Semifinals is exhilarating, the crowd's excitement sweeping Chloe off her feet as she gets lost in the pulsing and yelling people. She finds herself screaming and cheering with the rest of them. The incredible feeling of being immersed in music is only disrupted when she finds her tire flat. It has the potential of making tonight a bad night, but luckily Jesse offers her a ride in the big Treblemakers' bus.

Afterwards, the two of them head for a drink and as they talk about Beca on the walk back to campus, Chloe feels remorse. She's basically taken away all of Beca's affections from him because she's been selfish and greedy. Therefore it must be Karma when, as they're crossing a street, a car without its headlights on speeds towards her, and there's no time to react before it has ran into her side.

It's actually not as bad as she initially thought. Sure her arm is bent at an awkward angle, but she's broken bones before. The shock slowly fades away and the pain is searing up her arm, and she buries her face into Jesse's shirt, trying to stifle her sobs. Vaguely, she hears him muttering in her ear, but she's not really sure what exactly it is.

Only as the paramedics arrive and are taking her away to the hospital does she think she knows what he was trying to say.

_I'm the ending, you're the beginning._

He knows too, then, that Beca is fated to end up with him. Chloe is just what she needs to start out with. For some reason this time when the redhead thinks of this, it hurts more than the physical pain in her arm.

* * *

Honestly, it's just a broken arm. Really, Chloe's a bit embarrassed that the guy overreacted, she's not hurt other than that. The x-rays are the most painful part, as she has to move her arm a lot, but the doctor tells her she's lucky and something about not needing surgery. She's released from the hospital after they finish putting a cast on her arm. To her surprise, Beca is in the waiting room pacing and wringing her hands when Chloe walks out into the lobby.

"You're okay?" In a flash, the brunette is by her side, examining her body for damage. "Your arm?"

"I broke it, but I'm fine," Chloe wants to laugh, but the panic in the other girl's eyes stops her.

"Thank God," a whoosh of air escapes Beca as she holds her chest, as if she's barely standing up. "I was so fucking worried."

"I'm really fine, Beca."

"Jesse made it out like you were dying," her thumb jabs over her shoulder towards the man in question. Chloe's eyes find his, and she's surprised to see him sheepishly shoving his hands into his pockets. "I thought you were dying. I thought, maybe-"

The usually tough girl is close to tears, and Chloe can't bear to see her cry, so she hugs her awkwardly with her unbroken arm. "Hey, it's fine, I'm okay."

Beca leans forward and kisses her full on the lips in front of everyone in the lobby. It's not that people are staring (well a couple of college guys are gawking, but other than that, no one's really noticed), it's the fact that she's kissed her in public and they're both sober.

"I love you," it's such a fast whisper that Chloe almost doesn't catch it. "I really do." The redhead is so shocked she isn't able to reply. "Please, please say it back."

The neediness and vulnerability in Beca's voice spurs her to action, "Of course I do. Of course I love you. You should never doubt that."

"I'm scared I'll hurt you, or that you'll hurt me," this is it, where Beca breaks things off, right? "But when I thought maybe you were dying, I felt like you were slipping through my fingers. And I'm scared of relationships and love and all that. And even more, I'm scared of losing you. But the worst thing possible is when I imagine being without you. I know I can't do that."

Chloe's breathe catches in her throat and she doesn't know what to say. So she directs her attention towards Jesse and sees his eyes, deep and morose, and she understands what he's done. The biggest sacrifice he can give, and Chloe knows that she would never be able to do that. That no matter what she does with her life, she'll never measure up to Jesse in her own mind.

Like her brother, Jesse saw Beca at the top of the hill, too afraid to take the plunge, and so he gave her a gentle nudge. But unlike her brother, he must know that Beca will never come back up that hill. Never come back up to him. He's given her his part, he's given her the chance to be the star.

As her lips find Beca's again and again, she can't help but think that the glare of the spotlight is soothing as it illuminates her, instead of burning and scalding as she had imagined it would be.

"Take me home, then."

When she looks back towards Jesse, she sees him mouthing the words again. _I'm just the ending, you're the beginning._ And she understands. He signifies the ending of a relationship for Beca, and she represents the beginning. It's not that he's giving Beca away (she's not an object, so it's not possible), it's that he's reassuring her that she's not a side story. She's more than that.

Beca takes Chloe back to the redhead's apartment where she dotes on her, and feeds her, waving the spoon around ridiculously. Maybe she should mind, but Chloe can only think about how happy she is. How incredible this has all been. How incredible it is that they can have fun with feelings.

When she tells Beca, "You have changed my universe forever. And I love you for that," it's the most genuine thing she's ever said.

Later, as Chloe lays on her uninjured side with her face buried in Beca's embrace she's not worried about subplots, or main characters, or plot devices. Her fingers trace over Beca's bare stomach as she writes her own story where anything is possible.

And Chloe's okay with that. More than okay with that, in fact.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story! You are all the best inspiration I could ask for. Please leave a review if it should suit you.**

******Also, I'm on tumblr: amiphobic . tumblr . com. If you're curious, in the "FF Extras" section there's a link to the song, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" covered by the Maine, which is what the Treblemakers' performance was based on. ****Thanks for sticking with me! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me on Tumblr/FF.**


End file.
